


Cheat codes

by rikotin



Series: Tumblr Prompt Collection | DRUCK (Matteo/David) [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin
Summary: “I’m going to fling this computer out of that fucking window, quit my studies and become a hermit sheep keeper in Iceland,” he declared and was awarded with a chuckle from David.“You should eat. Hunger makes you dramatic.”Based on a tumblr prompt: "Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing"
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Tumblr Prompt Collection | DRUCK (Matteo/David) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668328
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	Cheat codes

At first, he didn’t think much of it. David appeared next to him by his desk and set down a glass of fresh water. Matteo hummed and mumbled a grateful _thanks_ , eyes still locked on his screen. The assignment he was working on had to be handed in by Thursday, meaning he had barely two days left – and he was stuck. Most of the times, he found computer science a fascinating field of studies. But at times like these – when the code was supposed work but it didn’t so something was wrong, and he didn’t know _what_ – he absolutely loathed computers and their creator with a passion.   
  


He let out a frustrated sigh, but his suffering was soothed by a soft peck on his cheek and a brush of fingers in his hair before David walked away, closing the door behind him.  
  


A couple of hours later, David presented him with a plate full of food. Matteo was about to protest, to tell him he had no time to eat because he was busy and nothing worked, but the sight of the sandwich with – only a slightly questionable looking – scrambled eggs made him realize how hungry he actually was. He dropped his head back and let his hands slide down the keyboard and off the table to hang lazily on both sides of his chair. He stared at David, who appeared upside down to him, and looked back at him with an all too amused expression.

  
“I’m going to fling this computer out of that fucking window, quit my studies and become a hermit sheep keeper in Iceland,” he declared and was awarded with a chuckle from David  
  


“You should eat. Hunger makes you dramatic,” David replied with an exaggerated pout that melted back into a smile. He bent down to place a kiss on Matteo’s lips, lingering there for a bit, despite the awkward angle, then pressing another one on the tip of Matteo’s nose. He wrinkled it and David snorted, taking his limp hand and purposefully placing a fork in it.   
  


It continued throughout the day, David coming and going, kisses dropping on Matteo’s fingers and forehead and shoulders. Matteo fully enjoyed the small moments of loving attention here and there, the peck working like a soothing balm for his nerves. He eventually figured out where he had fucked up with the code and was able to move rather swiftly with his work from then on.  
  


Finally, early in the evening, when the kiss pressed on the inside of his wrist was followed by a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and _that_ was followed by a kiss on his collarbone and lips on his neck, peppering demanding and almost too pleasant kisses along the side of it, Matteo realized something was going on.  
  


“What are you doing?” he muttered, drawing in a deep breath when he felt teeth nipping the skin right under his jaw line, and did his best to turn his focus back on what he had written just a moment ago. It wasn’t working too well, though, as David’s arms circled around his shoulders, squeezing Matteo against him. David lifted his head a bit, and his breathing gently brushed against Matteo’s ear, making Matteo extremely aware just how close his lips were.  
  


“I’m distracting you,” David replied, his voice low. He nuzzled his nose at the sensitive skin just below the ear, sending a jolt of electricity down Matteo’s spine. Matteo tilted his head a bit to the opposite direction, attempting to escape the feeling and eyes still glued on to his screen, but it seemed like David simply moved with him, staying very close and nose ticking the back of his ear. Matteo stretched his fingers on the keyboard, clearing his throat.  
  


“Distracting, huh?”  
  


“Mhm. Is it working?”  
  


“...No.”  
  


It was a poor attempt. Frankly, he was so distracted that he couldn’t remember what he was going to write next for the life of him. He couldn’t really remember what he had just written, either. In fact, it seemed like he had forgotten the coding lessons he had ever had, altogether. David laughed and pulled away, but only far enough so that he could peek over Matteo’s shoulder. Matteo glanced at David from the corner of his eye and was met with a shit-eating grin.  
  


“You aren’t typing anymore, though.”  
  


Matteo looked back on his screen, the cursor still in the same spot it had stopped five minutes ago. The blinking of it almost mocked him. He sighed deeply and saved the document and turned on his chair, so that he could see David better. David took a step back, visibly pleased with himself, and Matteo glared at him from under his brows.

  
“I need to get this done by Thursday.”

David shrugged, a smirk still plastered on his face. Matteo continued his attempt to starkly glare at him, but he was a ridiculously weak man, and his boyfriend knew this. All it took was a quirk of his eyebrow and a tilt of his head for Matteo to roll his eyes and stand up. David pulled him in by the waist immediately, but just as he leaned in to kiss him, Matteo raised his hand in front of David’s face, stopping hi  
  


“You’re an absolute menace, you know?” he asked and snorted at David’s offended stare pointed at his hand between them. David then attempted to bite his fingers, causing Matteo to pull his hand away quickly. That allowed David to pull him even closer, so that their noses were almost brushing. David melted into a wonderful, bright smile that always made Matteo just a bit light-headed, just a little more smitten – if that was humanly possible at this point.  
  


“Oh, how the tables have turned, don’t you think?”  
  


Matteo scoffed, but felt the smile tugging in the corners of his mouth, thinking back to all the times he had done his best to keep David attention on him and away from his assignments as long as possible. To avoid actually answering his question, Matteo grabbed David by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a long kiss.   
  


It was true, but he would never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 All the kudos and comments are always dearly appreciated!
> 
> This little prompt was sent by anonymous on tumblr, from [this prompt list.](https://wishiwasanavenger.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list) Come say hi @ [rikotin](https://rikotin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
